


Send Nudes

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nude Photos, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Social Issues, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, really bad, scandalous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When Lance is bored, he sometimes gets dangerous ideas. This time he decided to text Keith and mess with him. But surprise surprise, this time Keith actually decides to text him back.Oneshot/drabble





	

Lance was in a naughty mood right now. No one was around and even more than that, he was bored. Bored and horny were a pretty bad mix, especially in space like this. 

‘Hey ;)’ he texted Keith. Keith was fun to mess with, and he was also pretty hot. That was always a plus. ‘Send nudes ;)’. He wasn't sure if Keith would actually even read it, much less respond. 

But all of a sudden he did. 

‘Ok.’

Lance's heart pounded even harder now. He had to take a quick moment to look around real quick. Good, thank god: no one else was around. That meant he could look at whatever Keith was about to sext him. 

[image.jpg]

Lance clicked on it eagerly. And then he almost threw his phone across the room, and he did put his head in his hands. God dammit Keith, what was wrong with you…

It was just a picture of Keith's hand without its glove on. Wow, so racy. 


End file.
